Love on the Skyline
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: He had to admit… the first time he saw her, he was in love. Her beautiful hair, the way she walked, and the way she spoke; her innocence and her smile.


_**Disclaimer: Toei own Sentai NOT me! If I did own it… would I be here? NOOOO!**_

**Love on the Skyline**

He had to admit… the first time he saw her, he was in love. Her beautiful hair, the way she walked, and the way she spoke; her innocence and her smile. He didn't understand why she was a pirate… or why she would even WANT to be a pirate. But thank god she did. Otherwise… he would never have met the love of his life.

"Gai-san." she spoke to him.

"A-Ahim-san." he shuddered when he saw how beautiful she looked in her pink princess dress.

She walked toward him holding a cup of tea and smiled. "Would you like some tea, Gai-san?"

He smiled and took the cup into his hands. "Sure, Ahim-san, arigatou."

"Hai." she smiled and turned back around to go back to her own cup of tea.

She took the cup into her hands and brought it slowly to her lips.

Gai watched her carefully. He saw her pink lips touch the cup as she took a sip of what was inside. He smiled at her and took a sip of his own.

"Ahim," spoke their captain coming into the room.

"Yes, Marvelous-san?" she asked placing her cup carefully back onto the table.

"Hang up my coat, would yah?" he asked tossing her his coat.

She stood up as it landed into her arms.

Gai glared at his captain. _How dare he treat her like that!_

She took the coat to the coat hooks and hung it up. She then went to stand next to Marvelous' chair.

"Ahim," he spoke again.

"Yes, Marvelous-san?" she asked innocently.

"Get me some tea, would yah?" he asked putting his feet up lazily on a small foot rest and laid back.

"Of course, Marvelous-san!" she rushed to the tea pot on the table and poured some hot tea into a cup. She rushed back and handed it to her captain; smiling. "Here you are, Marvelous-san."

"Thanks." he said lazily.

Gai was angry again, at how little his captain seemed to be thankful.

Joe was doing his sit-ups and stopped when he noticed Gai's angry glare aimed at Marvelous.

"Oi, Gai." he said. Gai turned to look at Joe. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Gai growled. He got up and left the room, heading up to the crow's nest.

Ahim saw his hasty exit, and became extremely worried.

"Gai-san..." she spoke as she got up and headed after him; grabbing their coats on the way.

She found him glaring out over the city. "Gai-san?" she spoke softly going up to him.

He turned around and saw her. She held his coat out to him. He smiled and took it gratefully; unlike Marvelous.

"Arigatou, Ahim-san." he slipped his arms through the arms of his coat.

She came up beside him and looked out over the city with him.

He heard her sigh, then a, "Disabou, Gai-san? What happened back there?"

He sighed and turned to her. "I don't know…" he said looking into her eyes.

Her eyes were full of concern.

"It's just… Marvelous, just really pisses me off sometimes." he spoke turning back to look out over Tokyo.

"Why is that, Gai-san?"

"It's the way he treats you, Ahim-san. It just makes me sick. Like… like I want to hit him." he heard her gasp.

"Gai-san… even so… you musn't ever think of hurting a friend."

"I know, I just can't help it sometimes. Like I said, It's the way he treats you, that makes me mad."

"Demo," she turned to him. "what, has he done to me? What has, Marvelous-san, done to me that would make you so upset?"

"He doesn't seem to appreciate you. It's more like you're his maid or something."

"Nani?" she sounded a bit sad. "How is that, Gai-san?"

"He tells you to hang up his coat and get him tea. He never asks. And when he thanks you… it doesn't sound sincere."

"Ohh…" Ahim looked down at her hands.

Gai felt bad, now. _What did I just do?_

"Whenever you thank me… is it sincere?" she asked looking up at him.

He smiled. "Of course, Ahim-san. I lo-" he stopped turned away.

"Nani? What is it, Gai-san?"

He turned back to her, unsure of whether or not to tell her. She looked up at him. She looked so innocent and fragile, like she could fall to pieces any minute. Would she ignore him? Would she understand? Would she feel the same way?

He decided she wouldn't judge him. I mean… she was, Ahim, after all. "Well… I…" he took a deep and shaky breath. "I love you, Ahim-san."

She smiled and looked at him. "Gai-san…" she wrapped her arms around him; in a hug.

He raised his arms a bit, in surprise, then lowered them gently around her small waist; hugging her back. She still hadn't said a word and he was getting nervous.

"I also love you, Gai-san. Why do you think I chose you, to be my fake groom, to trick that Zangyack?" she asked into his coat.

"Really? I… never knew."

She pulled back, to look into his eyes. "No one knew, Gai-san."

He smiled a bit as did she.

"That was a fun day."

"You made a really beautiful bride, Ahim-san."

She blushed a deep shade of pink. He thought it was the cutest thing ever. He brushed his fingers across her cheeks until they were at the back of her neck. He leaned in to kiss her.

She was stunned, and then she smiled leaning in too. And then when their lips meet, sparks went flying.

When they pulled back for air, they smiled at each other. She had never been so happy in her life. He felt the same way.

"I love you, Ahim-san."

"I love you, Gai-san."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his waist. They turned so that they could see the sun disappear behind the city's skyline, as they continued to hold each other. They stood there, still holding each other, even after the sun finally disappeared behind the city, and the sky went dark.

_**The End**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Please leave a review.**_


End file.
